Does he still love me?
by samurai's wind
Summary: Holland/Renton Holland/Eureka. inspired by Buckcharry's 'Sorry' AU-world


Renton loved Holland with all of his heart, hell he still does.

So when ever he sees Holland with Eureka he kind-of gets jealous and wants him back.

Even thought it wasn't his fault Renton still felt he could have done something to make Holland stay.

--

Holland on the other hand still missed the warmth.. Eureka can't and will never be able to give that warmth.

He missed the way Renton would laugh at him, the way he spoke the three words that meant so much,

but most of all he messed Renton being beside him in the bed that was now his and Eureka's.

It hurt but Holland was stubborn and thought if he left and ignored the pain it would go away.

No… it didn't instead it increased 10 fold

Holland would wake up sweaty and eyes huge, another nightmare about the war, he would turn to his left and put his arms the small figure.

Only to take back his arms and turn back the other way-

-it wasn't Renton, who would kiss him and hold.

--

Renton may be a few years younger but he could comfort Holland like no one else.

Renton would wake up with tears in his big brown eyes and would turn over in the empty bed and expect Holland to be there.

He could cry himself to sleep.

then the next morning he would tell Doggie and Gidget he was fine.

--

Holland doesn't get a lot of sleep without Renton in the bed, instead he remember their first date the water park, the way Renton smiled and laughed when Holland splashed him with water.

their first kiss sure it was awkward and Renton was embarrassed, but he soon got over the embarrassment.

the first time Renton said he loved Holland. It was on Holland's birthday, a week after their first date.

The time when Renton said he was ready for Holland to make love to him, the sounds Renton made had told Holland it was his first time.

He remembered everything they said to each other even the stupid fights about where they were going to stay, at his place or Renton's.

--

Renton didn't want to remember, it still hurts too bad.

He hated that Eureka could come back into town after 4 long years and break them up, just because she was spoiled brat who was accustomed to getting everything she wanted.

It made Renton sick.

he tried not to remember their 3 year anniversary, but it hard and hurt like hell.

Holland, again, took Renton back to the same water park they went to on their first date.

To Renton it felt like they just started going out again.

--

So what was Renton doing there without Holland?

Just standing in the tidal wave pool waiting, thinking, asking,

"why did I fall in love with you??"

--

Holland stood outside the gates watching people with their friends or children running inside to the water, ready to be wrapped in it's cold, but refreshing blanket.

So why was he here?

Most important why he here without Renton?

He walked in, no one paid him any mind and went to the tidal wave pool, where he and Renton had spent most of their time at the park.

He stood there waiting and thinking about Renton

What was he doing?

Was Renton thinking about him?

Does Renton still love??

Will Renton take his selfish ass back if he asked??

He was about to leave when he heard

"why did I fall in love with you??"

He spun around and saw Renton standing there clear as day.

"R-Renton?" he asked not really sure if the boy was real or just his mind.

"why?" Renton's brown eyes stinging with tears.

"I never finished loving you… I never even got tired of you"

"but you left me for Eureka. She's what want you want now." Renton nearly fell, just saying those words made his heart clinch.

"no she's not." Holland walked a few steps.

He put his hand on the shorter and younger boy's cheek, "I had my time with her and she used me and lied and I was stupid to even take her back."

"y-you mean it?" Renton asked hopeful

It's aggravating really, it nagged Renton's mind,

'Why take him back, he's just gonna hurt you again' his inter self thought bitterly

'no his eyes tell me he really back and he's really mine again' Renton thought

Holland picked him up and carried him to his car and they drove for hours.

Most of the time Renton was squeezing Holland's hand make sure the older of the two knew he was there and wasn't going to leave.

They went to Holland's apartment and Holland told Eureka flat out "it's over get your shit and get the hell out."

Renton smiled and hugged Holland they kissed for the first time since they got back together (a few hours ago)

Hap was happy he couldn't take more a mopping Holland, it was just too weird.

_The end_

_and to avid confusion they got back together… I had to put a happy ending._

**_dis: i don't know any Eureka characters... if I did Holland and Renton would be more loving towards each other... _**

_also I don't hate Eureka, just more like EXTREMELY DIS-LIKE her_

_I had Buck-Cherry's song "Sorry" stuff in my head when I wrote this._

_sure it's sappy but it's cute too..._


End file.
